The Dance Debacle
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: The Yule Ball from Hermione's point-of-view I don't own these characters or this world, J.K. Rowling does. The boldface type is her dialogue. I'm really glad she created these guys! Thanks to TeamGredAndForge for proofreading!


Hermione entered the library in a huff, spotted an empty desk and slammed down her burdensome load of books so hard it frightened a nearby first year. A sigh of frustration escaped her as she tied back her bushy brown hair. Then she buried her head in her hands. This was so unlike her! _Your behavior is ridiculous,_ she scolded herself. She opened her Arithmancy book and tried to concentrate on her favorite subject but she simply couldn't. Normally she came to the library for some quiet and respite when she needed to complete her assignments. To escape Ron and Harry when they wouldn't stop discussing Quidditch or when they begged her to help them with their homework before she'd finished her own. Well, she was indeed there to escape Ron, but only on the pretense of needing to study. She would certainly _try_ to study in an attempt to distract herself from the thoughts that were slowly driving her mad.

Returning focus to her book, she vowed not to think of anything non-school related. _But the stupid ball is school related_, she reminded herself. How she wished she didn't care about such things! She never thought she would care about something as trivial as a dance, but when they'd announced the Yule Ball she'd become excited, almost giddy. She'd never _been_ to a dance before. It seemed like such an ordinary rite of passage, one she'd taken for granted when entering the magical world. Hermione realized it wasn't something she wanted to miss. The image had instantly appeared in her mind: Ron dancing with her. In this image he twirled her, dipped her... even kissed her. She'd shaken those thoughts away with a smile. She doubted Ron could ever be so suave, but she hadn't doubted that they'd attend together. Harry would go with Cho and Ron would go with Hermione. Simple.

However, the days passed and Ron didn't ask her. For the past week she'd subtly begun to linger at mealtimes or stay later in the common room before bed so that she and Ron could have some alone time. She'd even agreed to play chess with him, which she hated because he always defeated her brutally. Now, a fortnight had gone by and still nothing. She wondered why she'd ever been so confident that he would ask. Why did she assume it? _Because we're best friends!_ she thought. And closer than that at times. They've always shared something of a special connection. She'd caught him numerous times staring at her, and turning his head away quickly with a red face when he saw she'd noticed. He often came to her defense against Malfoy and Professor Snape. They bickered often, but it never got in the way of their friendship. Well, not never, always, but they worked through it. Their fights made their bond stronger. They were both passionate people! But perhaps she was mistaken in thinking that he thought their close friendship anything out of the ordinary. Or...possibly, he was just too nervous to ask! But that was silly. It was just her! She smiled to herself as she thought of the letter she'd gotten from Ron inviting her to the Quidditch World Cup.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope you're having a good summer. Mine's alright. Fred and George are actually letting me play Quidditch in the yard with them now. I'm getting loads better. Still not as good as Harry, of course, but I'm thinking of trying out for the team this year. When I mentioned that the other night, Percy said he wasn't sure there would be any Quidditch this year. Not sure what he's on about, but he's always acting as though he knows some secret. Quite annoying. All he talks about is work. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to the Burrow for a bit before school starts. Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and I know you don't like Quidditch, but it's the WORLD CUP! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It'd be nice to see you. I reckon Pig misses Crookshanks in any case. Harry will hopefully come too. Please say yes. Ginny will keep you company if we talk about the match too much. Well, come to think of it Ginny's a pretty big fan herself, so maybe not. Anyway, just come._

_Me_

He'd started signing his letters 'Me_' _with increasing frequency. In fact, he'd started writingmore often as well. This was a welcome change to previous years. The way he wrote in a stream of consciousness made her grin; it felt like he was in the room. Ever since last year she had tried to ignore her growing feelings for Ron, but try as she might, she simply couldn't ignore them any longer. Not when they were always together, not when they shared secret looks and he seemed to pay her special attention. Hermione felt like Ron knew her better than anyone, even Harry. The sound of a giggle brought her back to reality and she realized she'd read the same sentence from her Arithmancy book several times without any real retention. She glanced in the direction of the giggle and noticed eyes on her. The famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum gazed at her as a group of giggly girls surrounded him as usual. This annoyed her. She'd seen him there the last few times she'd been in, actually. _He probably came here to study or to prepare for the next task and here they come, distracting him, asking for autographs_. She rolled her eyes and tried again to focus on reading. Not a minute later, a deep, thickly accented voice startled her.

"Hello." Hermione looked up to see Viktor Krum standing over her.

"Oh, hello," she said, confused. "May I help you?" she asked, feeling lame.

"May I sit?" He gestured to the chair next to her.

"Yes," she said tentatively. What was this about?

"You are friend of Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes, we're friends," she answered, eyeing Viktor suspiciously.

"Good," Krum said. Hermione wondered where this was going. If he wanted to talk about the tournament, surely he knew she couldn't give him any advice. She was a Hogwarts student and Harry Potter was her best friend. She supported Harry.

"Vot is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Hermione," she said, taken aback, "Hermione Granger."

"I'm Viktor. Viktor Krum."

"I know who you are," she said. "It seems like everyone does." Hermione tilted her head towards the group of disappointed girls still hovering over the spot where Krum had been sitting. "And I saw you play at the World Cup," she continued, "you did the Wronky Feint thing." If Krum thought her referring to a Wronsky Feint as a Wronky Feint was funny, he didn't show it. He simply nodded. This was something Ron would have pestered her about non-stop.

"You like Quidditch?" Krum asked.

"Not really," Hermione admitted. "Someone invited me."

"I see."

"I'm sorry. That sounded terribly rude. The match I saw was great. I do like watching Quidditch, most of the time. I like watching Harry on our house team, rooting for Gryffindor. I just don't quite understand all the rules and inner-workings of the sport. My friends often tease me for that."

"If you go to the ball vith me, I promise not to bore you vith talk of Quidditch," Krum said, abruptly. Here, Hermione felt as though she missed something.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, sure she'd misunderstood.

"I vos just vonting to know if you vuld go vit me to the Yule Ball?" he asked politely. Was she right in thinking he seemed a bit _nervous_?

"Me?" she asked. Hermione fought the urge to look behind her and make sure he wasn't talking to a different girl. She felt herself grow hot; she needed to remember to breathe.

"I've been votching you. You are very pretty. And smart. Not like them." Again he nodded towards his fan club. "Vill you go?" he repeated. Hermione panicked for a moment. Should she go? An older, famous athlete was here asking her, Hermione Granger, to go to the Yule Ball and all she could think of was Ron Weasley. Ron, who had never told her she was pretty. Ron, who hadn't asked her! But Ron was the hugest Krum fan. He'd even bought a miniature of him at the World Cup. Maybe Ron would think she was a nutter for turning Krum down. But then who would Ron go with? Suddenly her thoughts turned to a dark place. She simply couldn't accept Krum's invitation. Not yet, anyway.

"Oh, well...I'm flattered," she said. She was. "But my parents probably want me home for Christmas," she explained, coming up with an excuse on the spot.

"I see," said Krum, looking down. "Do they know there is a ball? That most students vill be vonting to go?"

"I don't know. I haven't told them about it," Hermione lied.

"Vell, you should tell them." With that, the athlete turned and left the library. Her rejection didn't seem to alter his confidence at all. Hermione had a funny feeling that she would be seeing him again.

Sure enough, the next day Krum was back in the library staring at her. She kept her eyes on her reading as he approached once more.

"Vell...?" he said expectantly.

"Yes?" Hermione asked looking up at him and doing her best to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Vot did your parents say? Did you ask them about the holiday?"

"Oh, no, I didn't. I'm sorry, Viktor," she told him with a sheepish look on her face.

"Vell, let me know ven you do ask."

Hermione wasn't sure whether he was being arrogant in assuming that she'd change her family plans or being persistent because he knew she was lying. And if he did know she wasn't telling the truth, why did he continue? Surely, he would just brush it off and ask someone else. Or, perhaps he really did believe her and hadn't gotten the hint. She said as much to Ginny in the common room later.

"If you do go with Krum, Ron will be extremely jealous," Ginny mused.

"Jealous?" Hermione ventured to ask, hopefully.

"Yeah. He probably wishes Krum would take him!" Ginny joked, but then seeing the blush on Hermione's cheeks she stopped. "I'm sure Ron will ask you, Hermione," she said, kindly, "but I can't believe you'd rather go to the Yule Ball with my brother than a world-famous Quidditch player," she exclaimed.

"Oh, that's funny coming from you!" Hermione laughed.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, looking genuinely confused.

"Well, who would you choose," Hermione pressed, "if you had the choice between Krum and Harry?"

"What about Krum and Harry?" Ron's familiar voice rang in Hermione's ears and she froze. Ron had appeared out of nowhere and Hermione was afraid he'd overheard their conversation. Ginny gave her a look that said he hadn't.

"We were just discussing seeking abilities," Ginny said smartly.

"You were discussing Quidditch with Hermione? Ginny, you know she doesn't like talking about it outside of the matches. You're worse than me!" Ron stared at Ginny as though she'd gone crazy. "G'nite," he said, loping up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Hermione let out a huge sigh and melted into a nearby armchair. It felt like her body were a bell and someone had stricken her with a mallet.

"So..." Ginny whispered, "will you go with him? With Krum?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "I want to go. I'd rather go with Krum than sit alone in the dormitory."

"Well, you wouldn't be alone," Ginny said. "I'd be here. I can't go, remember."

"Maybe I'll just say I have too much work to do," Hermione said. Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"Hermione. That's so silly. It's Christmas! Although if you insisted on studying during the ball, I'm sure Ron would simply force you to come down and dance with him." Hermione blushed, slightly.

"What if he finds someone else, though?" Hermione asked, pained. Ginny scoffed.

"Hermione, what other girls have you _ever_ seen Ron talk to with any interest?" Hermione admitted that Ginny had a point. If Ron marched upstairs and dragged Hermione to the ball to save her from studying, it would be fun. But it wouldn't mean very much.

"Then I still wouldn't know how he feels about me. It wouldn't be a proper date, we'd just be two friends who ended up attending together."

"Two friends dancing and drinking butterbeer," Ginny said, mischievously.

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "It does sound nice. But I think I'll wait a bit longer. See if he comes 'round."

"_You _could ask _him_, you know," said Ginny.

"That's not the point! It's the boy's job to ask."

"For someone so independent,you're so traditional," joked Ginny. "You're simply impossible," she said, smiling. "Besides, I know Ron fancies you. He's just a bit lacking in confidence."

"I'm not so sure," said Hermione.

"Suit yourself." Ginny shrugged. "I suppose, I'm no better really, pining away for Harry all the time."

"You're just too nervous around him! It's Harry. He saved your life two years ago, He's best mates with your brother. He's spent countless weeks at your house yet you shy away from him like you've never met! Come to think of it, he may not have ever met the _real _Ginny!"

"Ho, ho, sounds like someone should follow their own advice," Ginny said, hands on hips, looking very much like her mother. Hermione was about to protest but Ginny went on. "You're not shy, no. Ron knows you better than anyone... I know. Your problem's a bit different. You ARE bossy, Hermione. Even if you don't mean it, you can be harsh. You won't ever let your guard down. How is Ron supposed to know how you feel when you're so rigid?"

"I'm not... "

"Hermione, all I'm saying is that you should try flirting a little! Be softer. Those moments when he makes you laugh... let him see. He'll catch on eventually. Ron is immature, but he's not stupid."

"I know!" said Hermione defensively. "I've never thought him stupid!"

"Ron is SO stupid!" Hermione huffed the next day, entering Ginny's room red in the face. Ginny looked up from her Quidditch magazine and sat up on an elbow. Hermione plopped down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"What did he do?" asked Ginny, a hand in her flaming hair, twirling a strand absentmindedly.

"Nothing," exclaimed Hermione, "that's the problem! He and Harry were discussing their need to find partners and Ron blatantly stated that he needs to have someone good-looking, regardless of her personality! He's not thinking of me at all!"

"But you're good-looking and of course he likes your personality."

"Ron obviously doesn't agree."

"You're one of his best friends! He's just being a git!" Ginny replied. Hermione laid her head down on the bed so hard it shook. Ginny flipped through her magazine, looking for something. Hermione closed her eyes in exasperation and when she opened them, Ginny held out a dashing photograph of Krum from her _Quidditch Quarterly_. Hermione groaned, but took the magazine from her friend and eyed the photo with scrutiny.

"He's not even _that _good-looking," Hermione sighed, "but he is confident, and polite, and he does spend time in the library."

"And he's famous! _And _he did ask you to the ball," Ginny said shrugging. "You aren't signing up to marry him, Hermione. You aren't even getting into a relationship. It's one date. You should just go with him! And maybe you can save one dance for Ron."

"If I'm not still furious with him," said Hermione, perusing the photo of Krum. "It _would_ be a really great opportunity to learn about Durmstrang, to get another school's perspective, find out about another wizarding community."

"Trust you, Hermione, to turn a date with a world-famous Quidditch star into a research project," Ginny said, grinning, taking her magazine back.

That afternoon, it was Hermione who found Viktor Krum in the library. He was still surrounded by the usual flock of eager fans. She approached him, head held high.

"I'll go!" she said, simply, taking a deep breath, but blushing in spite of herself. The other girls looked from Krum to Hermione with disdain. Some appeared shocked, others giggled, several got up and left without a word.

"Thank you," Krum said, standing up, his chair squeaking behind him. "This makes me very happy, Herm-own-ninny." He stumbled over her name, and Hermione smiled softly. He looked quite relieved, she had to admit.

"Hermione," she corrected, gently. "It is quite a difficult name."

"I like it. And it suits you. I vill get it right, eventually. You know, I have not been coming here to study!" he said.

"What do you..."

"I see you go to the library so often, and I think that it must be the best place for me to find you. So for veeks, I come and hope I get brave enough to ask you. I am not so brave like Hogwarts Gryffindor." Viktor gazed at her with an intense look. Hermione didn't know quite what do say, so a few moments of silence passed between them.

"I think you're very brave," she said finally. Another boy from Durmstrang approached Krum then and whispered something in his ear. He flicked a knowing grin at Hermione.

Viktor said, "Forgive me, Herm-own-knee, but I must go speak vith my headmaster about the tournament. I vill see you soon." He gave her an eager look. It wasn't a look Hermione was used to receiving.

"Yes. Looking forward to it." Hermione's stomach lurched with uneasiness. She _was _looking forward to it, honestly. But she also felt dread growing in her core. How would Ron react? Or more importantly, would he react? _No! _She scolded herself for the thought. This wasn't about making Ron jealous. This was about Hermione doing something fun for a change, doing something for herself. For _enjoying _the fact that someone everyone admired, chose her. Of course, it couldn't hurt if it made Ron a_ little _jealous when he saw her all dolled up in her dress robes. Would he notice? Hermione shook herself, working hard to wipe those thoughts out of her mind. It didn't matter, she had to remind herself. She was a teenage girl. She was going to have fun on a date with a boy. Like Ginny said, they weren't getting engaged! Krum wasn't even her boyfriend. It would just be a night of fun. She'd spent enough time over-analyzing the matter and she felt completely exhausted mentally. It seemed that learning and studying came much easier to her than typical teenage behavior. She wasn't quite cut out for all this. She felt rather pleased with herself for accepting Krum's invitation, when the image of Ron dancing and laughing with a faceless girl washed over her. Who would he go with? She had to physically shake her head to wipe her mind clean. _No, no, no! _That was hardly fair of her to be jealous when she'd opted to go with Krum on her own. What if no one would have Ron, she thought guiltily. Sure, _she _thought Ron was wonderful. But he hardly garnered the kind of female attention that even, say, Harry did. She didn't want him to have to go alone. He'd be so embarrassed. But it wasn't her concern. He'd either find someone or he wouldn't. She, Hermione, was hardly responsible for Ron's happiness, though she did care about him. He could figure it out for himself. She was lost in thought when she ran straight into Neville, who immediately began apologizing. He helped her gather her books.

"Thought I might find you here," he said, bumbling a bit. "Listen, Hermione, I was curious- if you wouldn't mind- would you like to go to the Ball with me? That is, if you aren't already going with Ron or Harry," Neville said briskly.

"Oh, Neville. You're so kind. That would be really fun, but I am already going with someone," she told him plainly. "Not Ron or Harry, though," she added.

"I see. Well, I guess I could..." Neville clearly looked a bit lost.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. "You should ask Ginny. I bet she'd love to go with you!" She didn't know what came over her, but Hermione suddenly thought she'd like to have her female best friend at the Ball as well.

At dinner there was no sign of Ron, Harry, or Ginny. She sat alone with a book, eating as quickly as possible. Some members of Krum's fan club were starting to whisper and look in her direction. Despite the fact that she should be absolutely proud that Krum had asked her to the ball, she was rather embarrassed instead. She certainly didn't like the way people were glaring at her now. She also wasn't particularly sure she wanted everyone to know who she was going with. She wanted to tell Ron and Harry herself. So she planned to do so that night. However, when she returned to the common room, both boys were looking quite dejected. Ginny filled her in that they'd been turned down by girls they'd asked. Hermione felt somewhat vindicated hearing this. Her anger at Ron's quest for the best-looking girl bubbled to the surface on sight of him. She hardly bore him any sympathy. If he'd asked her, she'd have said yes, and he wouldn't be in this predicament. She sensed herself tensing up, pulling out all her old defense mechanisms, the ones Ginny had warned her about. She struck a steely tone with him, rather than joining his sister in comforting him. Her familiar, argumentative voice appeared to pull Ron out of his daze. He looked up at her from where he was seated, his blue eyes a bit hazy, his brow furrowed. He was contemplating something. Then he did it.

"**Hermione, Neville's right-you _are_ a girl..."**

"**Oh well spotted,"** she said. She heard the acidity in her tone, but she couldn't help it. His words had stung her.

"**Well-you can come with one of us!"**

"**No, I can't," **she snapped, unable to control her rage.

"**Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."**

"**I can't come with you, because I'm already going with someone." **She blushed as she repeated the news. This was _not _the reaction she'd expected.

"**No you're not, you just said that to get rid of Neville!"**

"**Oh _did_ I?" **She continued to round on Ron, fuming. **"Just because it's taken _you _three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else _has spotted I'm a girl!" **Her voice had risen to a much louder volume than she'd intended. She hadn't meant to say it, but it had just slipped out. She stood there, breathing heavily. She glowered at Ron and he had the audacity to grin up at her, that lopsided, goofy grin that she loved so much, and he conceded, calmly.

"**Okay, okay, we know you're a girl. That do? Will you come now?" **He held up his hands in mock defeat, still not getting it.

"**I've already told you, I'm going with someone else!" **Hermione angrily replied.

With that she stormed up to her room. She decided she would not tell them her date was Krum. They'd likely tease her, in any case. She'd just let them find out for themselves on the night of the Ball. She had no desire to talk to Ron at the moment and wasn't sure when she'd be ready to speak to him again.

Over the course of the Christmas holidays, Ron was persistent in trying to find out who her date was. He asked her, out of the blue, at least three times a day, sometimes more, but she always managed to ignore him or deflect the question. His behavior was extremely confusing. Just days ago it'd been so clear that he'd barely noticed she was a girl and now that she was going to the ball with someone else, he was acting extremely interested in the new development. Though she'd already forgiven him for his lack of tact, she refused to give him the satisfaction, not after how he'd made her feel. He could squirm a bit. And squirm he did right up until the day of the ball. He'd seemed personally affronted when she'd gone up to the castle to get ready with hours to spare. He made one last feeble attempt to find out who she was going with as she ran out of his sight. _You'll see soon enough_. She thought.

The ball began as a wonderful time. She found she didn't mind people staring at her. The leers and glares had turned to looks of admiration and everyone complimented her on how nice she looked. She rather enjoyed it. Viktor was a true gentleman and despite his stiff, rough-seeming persona, he was quite good at cutting loose. So was she, apparently. Hermione couldn't remember having a better time. She hardly gave Ron or Harry a thought until sitting down next to them after a particularly long bit of dancing. Harry said 'Hi' to her, but Ron did not.

**"It's hot, isn't it?" **she remarked fanning herself to deflect the heat. **"Viktor's just gone to get drinks."**

**"Viktor? Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky, yet?" **Ron piped up out of nowhere, in a scathing tone. The look he gave her could have wilted the Whomping Willow.

**"What's up with you?" **she asked, in surprise. She'd assumed that Ron would have been pleased to go to the ball with Padma Patil, a girl who many boys found good-looking. He should be congratulating himself. It was only then that Hermione noticed Padma dancing with a Beauxbatons boy near Ginny and Neville.

**"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," **Ron said, his expression ice cold. She looked from Ron to Harry, hoping Harry would clue him in, but he only shrugged.

**"Ron, what...?"**

**"He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You- you're - fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" **Hermione was at a loss for words. Was this really what Ron thought? It seemed a bit like he was grasping at straws. Krum was the _enemy_? Hermione was under the impression that Ron absolutely worshipped him. Why the sudden change?

**"Don't be stupid! The _enemy! _Honestly- who was the one all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"**

**"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?" **

**"Yes, he did. So what?" **Hermione cursed herself for blushing. Ron had said the word library as if it were the most offensive place in the world.

**"What happened- trying to get him to join _spew_ were you?"**

**"No, I wasn't! If you _really _want to know, he- he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!" **She spat this out in sheer embarrassment.

**"Yeah, well- that's his story."**

**"And what's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with... He's just trying to get closer to Harry- get inside information on him- or get near enough to jinx him-" **Ron's harsh words cut through Hermione like a knife, killing her reverie of moments before. She felt ill. Is this really how Ron felt? Then this wasn't about him being jealous at all. She felt so stupid. But Hermione wouldn't let this lie. Ron wouldn't get away with this sort of accusation. Viktor was nice and fun, and didn't deserve this treatment at the hand of Ron Weasley, nor did she.

**"For your information, he hasn't asked me_ one single thing_ about Harry, not one-"**

**"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions-"**

**"I'd never help him work out that egg! Never. How could you say something like that- I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"**

**"You've got a funny way of showing it," **Ron bellowed.

**"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" **Hermione fumed.

**"No it isn't! It's about winning!" **Ron retorted. Luckily, Harry chimed in, though it did little good, as Ron pretended not to hear.

**"Ron, I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-" **said Harry.

**"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are."** Ron nodded towards the dance floor.

**"_Don't call him Vicky!"_** Hermione stood, shouting, unable to take it anymore. She disappeared into the crowd, fighting tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. Her face was still hot, but not from dancing. She found Viktor before long, holding butterbeers that were now lukewarm, but still welcome. Hermione steeled herself and continued to dance with Viktor, determined to ignore all the nasty things Ron had said to her. She didn't believe him in any case, that Viktor was using her to get to Harry or to get help in the tournament. Viktor was eighteen and perfectly capable of figuring out the egg on his own. Ron had only brought Harry into it because he was completely unable to acknowledge what was really on his mind, at least this is what Hermione suspected. Still, what he'd said had hurt. They'd had loads of heated rows before, but this time he'd really stooped low. He simply wouldn't allow her the enjoyment of having an admirer. Hermione and Viktor danced again for what seemed like ages, the music ringing loud, almost drowning out Hermione's disappointment in Ron. By the time midnight struck, she felt exhausted, physically and emotionally. She was somewhat relieved to have such a strange night come to an end.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to the ship," Viktor said with a nod towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I've had a good time," she told him. Viktor took her hands in his and planted an unexpected kiss on her cheek.

"Me as vell. I have never felt this vay before...about any other girl." Viktor peered into her eyes intently.

"Oh," Hermione responded. This was not what she expected to hear from Viktor Krum, not after one evening of dancing.

"I hope ve can see each other again soon," he said, still holding her hands.

"You know where to find me," Hermione said nervously. The dance was fun, but she did not feel as deeply as Viktor and she certainly didn't want to lead him on.

"In the library," said Viktor. Hermione nodded.

"I should go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Goodnight Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said, planting a kiss on her right hand.

"Goodnight, Viktor," Hermione said a little too loudly as she spotted Ron. She departed Viktor's company and walked right past Ron, piercing him with a look as she went up the stairs. She had to stop midway to take her shoes off, her feet hurt so badly. She hadn't really noticed until now. On the landing, Ron caught up to her.

"You and Vicky have a pleasant evening?" he said hotly, moving past her.

"Actually, yes, until you butted in!" she shouted. "He's much more of a gentleman than you, I daresay!"

"Is that right?" Ron asked. He hadn't slowed his pace and Hermione struggled to keep up with him, but she was determined to make him understand.

"A toadstool has more manners than you, Ronald!"

"So Vicky has the same manners as a toadstool? Is that what you're saying? You deserve better, Hermione." Ron attempted a joke. Hermione wasn't amused. She continued to follow him up the stairs at a pace, the marble cold against her bare feet.

"Fairy Lights," she hollered as they approached the portrait hole. "Don't call him Vicky!"

"Why shouldn't I! That's what you'll be calling him sooner or later!"

"No I won't!" Hermione screamed. "Why do you care, anyway? What business is it of yours who I see?"

"I don't care," Ron spat, but his face belied him a bit. "I'm your friend. I'm simply looking out for your well-being!"

"My well-being?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"I don't want to see you hurt!" Ron yelled. People in the common room were gathering around to watch, clearly interested in what Ron and Hermione could possibly be arguing about this time. They always put on quite a show.

"Well, a fine job you did of that! _You _hurt me, Ron! What you said to me down there- _that _was hurtful!" Ron looked somewhat abashed at hearing this, but Hermione didn't back down. "Do you want to know what I think?" she asked.

"Tell me!"

"I think you simply can't accept that someone like Viktor finds me attractive and that he took the initiative..."

"That's not it!" he said, putting some distance between them.

"Then what is it?" Hermione demanded, her hands on her hips, her face wild with anger.

"I... I..." Ron stammered.

"Well?" Hermione's face burned, her hair was coming loose, and she knew she was sweating something fierce.

"I don't like you with him!"

"Why not?" Hermione was desperate for him to admit to her why he was so upset. But he simply wouldn't. And if he wouldn't, she'd have to spell it out for him!

"I just don't!" he shouted. Hermione was vaguely aware that Harry had entered the room, but she no longer cared. This was between her and Ron.

**"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"**

**"Oh yeah, what's that?"**

**"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" **Hermione spun on her heel and swiftly ascended the girls' staircase, not even waiting for Ron to reply. She doubted he'd even have an appropriate response. Hermione peeked into Ginny's room before retiring to her own, but her friend was not yet back from the Great Hall. She'd just have to wait until tomorrow to lament how her evening with Viktor had been spoiled by Ginny's thick-skulled brother. Hermione sighed, fresh tears dancing in her eyes. Had she really just said all that to Ron? Well, there'd be no taking it back now. She would just have to wait and see what happened between them.

The End


End file.
